


The Matchmaker Strikes At Midnight

by Steed73



Category: The Avengers (TV 1961)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: After returning from Canada, Purdey decides it time to help Steed and Mrs Peel find each other again.
Relationships: John Steed/Emma Peel
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Purdey watched as Steed picked up the phone then put it down again. Ever since they had come back from Canada she had sensed something wasn’t right with him and she had a good idea that it involved the former Mrs Peel.

She had never asked Steed about his relationship with Mrs Peel but she knew from others at the Ministry that they had been inseparable. And that after her husband’s return and her leaving Steed, he had changed, he wasn’t the same man, a broken heart was the general consensus among those who knew him well.

Now she was divorced, Purdey had thought Steed would at least renew his friendship with Mrs Peel if not more but he seemed reluctant to do so and she couldn’t understand why.

As a romantic she felt it her duty to give him a nudge in the right direction.

“You were phoning Mrs Peel,” she said grinning.

Steed turned and smiled at her, “I was but I think it’s best I don’t,” he said while pouring himself a large brandy.

“What’s stopping you? You still love her don’t you?”

“I’ve Never stopped...” Steed paused, rolling the brandy glass between his palms, “But it’s not as simple as that,”

“Why not? You obviously know her number and where she lives, why don’t you go and see her?”

“Leave it Purdey, please.” Steed sighed finishing off his drink.

Purdey knew not to push him any further. Steed was a kind and gentle man, who hardly ever lost his temper, rare for a man with the type of job he did. But she knew going further down this line with him would test his patience at the least and she didn’t want to upset him.

She felt she would have better luck with Mrs Peel. Fortunately she had planned for this eventuality and had retrieved Mrs Peel’s address from the files at the Ministry earlier.

As she walked out of Steed’s front door she retrieved Mrs Peel’s address from her pocket. Not looking where she was going she ran into Gambit who was on his way to see Steed.

“You’re in a hurry Purdey, late for a hot date?” He teased

“Not today. Look do me a favour and make sure steed stays here until I get back.” She asked. If things went to plan she needed to make sure Steed stayed at home.

“What for?”

“Just keep him here and when you leave tonight make sure he stays at home...If you do that for me I may let you take me out to dinner.”

“An incentive Indeed,” he smirked. Looking down at the paper in her hand, he saw a name he recognised, Emma Peel.

He raised his eyebrows at her, “You’re matchmaking Purdey girl,”

Purdey grinned and got into her car, “It’s not matchmaking if they already love each other,” she shouted through the window before driving off.

It wasn’t until she rang the doorbell of Mrs Peel’s apartment she realised she had no idea what she was going to say.

The door opened before she could think and there stood the legendary Mrs Emma Peel.

“Mrs Peel,” Purdey cringed at addressing her by the wrong name, “I’m sorry Ms Knight. My name is Purdey. I work with John Steed and—“

“He’s alright isn’t he?” Emma interrupted a look of immense concern on her face.

“Oh yes he’s fine. Fit and healthy.” Purdey reassured her, “Can I come in? It won’t take long.”

Emma opened the door wider and motioned for her to enter. The first thing she saw was a picture on the sideboard of a smiling happy couple in front of the Eiffel Tower. Taking a closer look she saw it was Steed and Mrs Peel.

Smiling to herself, Purdey turned to Mrs Peel certain now that a happy ending was one step closer.

Not wasting anytime she came right out and said exactly what she thought needed to be said.

“Steed still loves you Ms Knight but he’s frightened. I think he’s frightened you don’t love him anymore or that too much time has past.” Purdey picked up the photo on the sideboard and stood in front of Mrs Peel, “I think you still love him too and if there is a chance that you can be happy together you should grab it with both hands,”

Emma was impressed with the girl standing in front of her, she didn’t know her but liked her already. Steed had always picked the best and this girl was certainly good.

“Purdey, it’s true that I loved Steed very deeply and yes I still do...” she said taking the photo from her and smiling fondly at it, running a finger over Steed’s handsome face, “But if Steed doesn’t want to even talk to me, I don’t see how we can move forward,”

“But he does want to talk to you, he just needs a push in the right direction. Look Ms Knight—“

“Please call me Emma,”

Purdey nodded, “Emma, just give him a chance. Steed is very important to me, I want him to be happy.”

Emma sighed, if the last ten years had taught her anything it was to follow your heart. Purdey was right, she had to see if there was a chance for her and Steed.

“I’ll go and see him tonight. He doesn’t live at Stable Mews anymore does he?”

“No he doesn’t. Look I think it best you meet somewhere neutral,” Seeing a notepad on the side, Purdey retrieved it and wrote down an address before passing it to Emma, “Be here at midnight tonight, I’ll make sure Steed is there and you two can talk,”

Emma took the notepad, recognising the address as the place where Steed and her had spent many happy times, “I’ll be there and Purdey, thanks,”

Purdey smiled, “You’re welcome Emma,”


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Purdey initiated phase two of her plan. She had driven to the little park she had arranged For Emma to be at, now all she had to do was get Steed here. Opening the door to the phone box, she took a deep breath and dialled Steed’s number.

He picked up on the second ring, “Steed,”

_“Purdey, What can I do for you?”_

“Oh Steed, I’ve had a rotten night. My date was a total idiot and now my car won’t start. I’m stranded,”

_“Don’t worry, I’ll come and get you. Where are you?”_

Purdey told him and grinned as she put the phone down. She knew he couldn't leave a damsel in distress.

Steed left his car on the side of the road and walked into the park, the moonlight illuminating the night sky. He saw Purdey leaning against the wall of the bridge staring into the water below. Walking up to her he smiled when he saw she was throwing sticks into the water.

“Purdey, are you alright?” He asked softly

She turned her head and smiled at him, “Yes, Yes I’m fine. Thanks for coming to my rescue,”

Steed leant against the wall, “It’s no trouble at all. I used to come here all the time with Mrs Peel, we used to walk or ride just over there,” he said pointing of into the distance.

“It is a very romantic place, perfect for kissing under the moonlight,” she said nudging him in the ribs.

“Yes well, we did do a lot of that.” He grinned remembering a time they had got carried away and had made love on the grass by the side of the river not caring if they were seen, too caught up in their mutual desire for each other.

Purdey watched Steed’s face change as he got lost in his memories and then right on time she saw Emma appear behind his back.

Mrs Peel took a moment to compose herself when she saw Steed standing on the bridge with Purdey. He hadn’t changed, perfectly tailored navy suit, still broad shouldered. He wore no bowler but she could see his thick hair still perfectly style, only now with a hint of grey. He still made her heart beat faster with just the sight of him.

Knowing it was now or never she took and deep breath and approached the bridge.

When Purdey thought Emma was close enough to hear, she put the final phase of her plan into action.

Purdey touched Steed’s arm, “Why won’t you talk to her?”

Steed sighed, “Purdey, we’ve been over this, leave it alone.”

“I just don’t understand. You love her, I’m sure she still loves you so what’s the problem?”

Steed rested his elbows on the bridge and put his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes before lifting his head and looking at Purdey.

“The problem is she left me. I loved her and she broke my heart. I don’t think I could survive if we got together and she left me again,” he said with tears in his voice.

Emma, who had been listening, had never heard him talk so openly about his feelings. She placed her hand on his shoulder gently, “I’ll never leave you again Steed,”

Steed whipped round, shock on his face, “Emma!”

“I’m so sorry Steed. I made a terrible mistake returning to Peter, I should never have left you,” she said tears running down her cheeks.

Steed hated to see her cry, he always had. “Please Mrs Peel don’t cry,”

“I’ve told you before I’m not Mrs Peel anymore,” she said with a touch of anger in her voice, “You used to call me Emma,”

“I—I don’t know what to say,” Steed stuttered. For the first time in his life he was at a complete loss at what to say to a woman.

Emma took his hand in hers, “Tell me it’s not to late for us to try again. That you still love me,”

Steed looked down at there joined hands, marvelling at how right it felt. He took a step closer to her.

“Of course I still love you, I’ve never stopped loving you. Question is do you still love me?” He asked anxiously.

Emma squeezed his hand, “I’ve always loved you Steed, I always will,”

For the first time in his life a second chance had been given to him and was going to grab it with both hands. Steed took her in his arms and crashed his lips to hers. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

It had been ten years since they had last shared a kiss but the years melted away as his tongue found hers and she felt the warmth of his body pressed against hers.

She felt his hands on her back as he pulled her tighter to him, the heat between them building and building.

Steed eased the kiss before pulling back completely, resting his forehead on hers.

“I love you so much Emma...” He whispered, “Can we try again?”

“Oh Steed. There is nothing I’d like more,” she cried smiling through her tears.

Steed raised a hand to her cheek, wiping away the moisture there before holding her waist again, “Isn’t it about time you called me John?” He teased

“Johnny wonsy,”

A look of disgust crossed Steed’s face at the nickname making Emma chuckle.

“Darling John,” she said softly running her fingers through his hair.

“Now that’s much better,” he whispered before kissing her gently.

It was only then that Steed remembered that Purdey was behind him. But when he turned his head she was nowhere to be seen.

“Where did Purdey go?”

“She sneaked away a few minutes ago,”

Steed nodded unable to take his eyes off hers, “So your place or mine?” He asked kissing the corner of her mouth.

Emma cocked an eyebrow at him, “You’re being very presumptuous,”

Steed grinned, “Not presumptuous my dear, just hopeful,”

“Mine place then, it’s closer,” she chuckled holding his hand as they walked towards Steed’s car.


	3. Chapter 3

They had stumbled through the door of Emma’s apartment in a tangle of limbs as they kissed passionately, nearly falling to the floor if it hadn’t of been for Steed’s quick reflexes.

Laughing they had managed to make it to her bedroom, divesting themselves of their clothes on the way before slipping naked into bed.

Steed laid on top of her trailing a line of kisses down her throat to between her breasts, his tongue tasting her skin.

Emma ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, "I can't believe you're in my bed," she said, her voice quivering with emotion at having him in her arms again.

Steed hummed in reply and took a nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking until it was hard making her moan with pleasure.

He released it with a pop then kissed his way down to her stomach, his tongue dipping into her belly button before moving lower.

He rubbed his nose against the soft curls covering her most intimate parts before his mouth found her clitoris, licking and sucking until she gripped his hair and moaned his name.

"You taste so good," he mumbled against her running a hand up to her breast. She groaned at the dual stimulation he was giving her.

“I love it when you do that," she purred when his tongue dipped inside her, her hips bucking against his face.

"Mmm, yes, that's it," he said as he slid a finger inside her.

"Mmmm, oh God!" she cried out. She arched her back in pleasure as his finger curled inside her, finding just the right spot inside her to send her over the edge.

Steed kept his mouth on her, easing her down from her orgasm. The sight and sound of her losing control had made his cock rock hard. Moving back up her body, he laid between her spread thighs, feeling her pussy getting even wetter as he rubbed himself against her.

"Please John!” She moaned

Bracing his weight on his elbows Steed leant down and kissed her. Emma groaned at the taste of herself on his lips as they kissed. She’d always found it highly erotic and she knew he did to.

Reaching between them, Steed positioned his cock at her entrance. Breaking the kiss he looked into her eyes wanting to watch her face as they finally joined together.

He pushed inside her slowly, wanting to savour every moment. He groaned feeling how tight she was around him. Emma too was in a world of pleasure, planting her feet on the bed, she lifted her hips up taking all of him into her. Steed had always fit inside her perfectly as though he had been made just for her and the years apart hadn’t changed that.

When he was as deep as he could go he held himself steady above her, a tear slipping from his eye at the wonder of being with her again.

Emma, barely holding her own emotions at bay, reached up and wiped it away. Steed turned his head and kissed her palm before hooking his hands beneath her shoulders.

Pulling nearly all the way out of her he pushed back in, setting up a tortuously slow rhythm, Emma moaned as she felt him move within her, her walls clenching around him, pulling him in. Her eyes closing and her breath quickening.

Steed nuzzled his face against her neck, kissing the delicate skin there as he increased the pace of his thrusts.

He kissed his way up to her neck to lick her earlobe, something she had always loved him doing and made her moan in delight.

She felt his cock twitch inside her at her moans of pleasure and ran her hands down his back to his backside, fingers digging into his cheeks encouraging him to go faster.

Steed pulled his head back and kissed her again, his tongue finding hers. "I love you." He whispered into her mouth, making the words ring in her ears.

"I love you too." She replied softly, her body shaking with the pleasure she was feeling.

“Harder...Faster...” she begged him feeling herself climbing towards another orgasm.

Steed dis as she asked pounding into her hard and fast, the sound of their bodies meeting filling the room.

"God Emma, I...I’m ...I'm going to cum." He moaned

“Yes John! Come inside me...”she cried wrapping her legs around his waist.

Steed unable to hold back any longer came inside of her, thrusting as deep as he could, his seed coating her walls.

The feel of him coming so powerfully sent her over the edge into one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had in her life.

Steed collapsed on top of her completely exhausted. Emma welcomed his weight on her, her arms wrapping around his waist holding him to her.

After a few minutes, worried he was crushing her, Steed tried to move but she held him tight.

“No, not yet,” She whispered and felt him nod against her neck in reply.

Eventually his weight became uncomfortable and she let him roll to his back and snuggled up to his side, her head resting on his chest.

She ran her hand through the sweat dampened hair on his chest, feeling his heartbeat returning to its normal rhythm.

Steed ran his hand up her back to her head, his fingers tangling in her auburn tresses, tugging gently, making her look into his eyes.

"I could lay like this with you forever." He said softly, looking down at her. His eyes filled with love and tenderness, he was so happy to be with her.

"Me to darling," She whispered rising up and planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

“John, let’s go away for a while, just the two of us,”

Steed liked that idea very much, his mind wondering back to ten years ago, “Take wing on a flight to Paris..” he kissed her cheek, “...an aperitif at Lafayette...” a kiss to her other cheek, “...dinner in Montmartre...” a kiss to her nose, “...liquors in the moonlight at Saint-Tropez.” He finished, kissing he lips.

Emma smiled recognising his words from years ago when he had surprised her with a trip to Paris for her birthday after they had foiled the plans of another diabolical mastermind.

“Sounds Perfect, let’s go Johnny baby,” she chuckled

“Coming, honey child.” Steed laughed kissing her again.

Purdey had gone to Gambits apartment the evening after she had set Steed and Emma up and was filling him in on what had happened the night before.

“So your matchmaking paid of then,” Gambit said.

Purdey nodded, extremely pleased with herself, “It seems so. Steed’s not at home, I tried phoning and there was no one there, so he must be at Emma’s.”

There was a knock on the door and Gambit went to answer it, he came back carrying a medium sized pink box complete with a large pink bow.

“Who was it?”

“No one was there, just this box on the floor addressed to you,” he said putting it on the coffee table.

“To me? Why would anyone send something to me at your apartment?”

Gambit shrugged his shoulders, “Search me. You don’t think it’s a bomb do you?” He asked her seriously.

“You have a suspicious mind Mike Gambit,”

“It’s saved my life many a time. Look just open it carefully, I’ve just had this place decorated.” He said going off to make some coffee.

Purdey rolled her eyes at him and undid the ribbon around the box. There was an envelope on top. Opening it she took out the paper inside and began reading it.

_To Purdey,_

_Thank’s for everything_

_From a grateful Knight and her Steed_

_P.S. The teddy bears were Steed’s idea_

Purdey smiled, pleased that everything had worked out between them. Excitedly she took the lid of the box to reveal two teddy bears.

Lifting the bears out she saw one was dressed in a black leather catsuit and the other was wearing a suit with a bowler hat on its head.

Purdey laughed out loud, Steed always was a softy. She turned and looked out of the window down onto the street below to see Steed getting into the passenger side of Emma’s convertible Jaguar.

Shutting the door, Steed looked up at the apartment building and saw Purdey at the window. He smiled at her and waved his bowler in the air as Emma drove off down the road into the evening sun.


End file.
